


Baby Green Pearl

by Digigal_transbian



Series: Peridot's Gem Incubators [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Romance, Alien Technology, Diamond Authority - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gem Egg Hell, Gem Fusion, Gemlings, Pearl-centric (Steven Universe), Post-Episode: s06e20 The Future, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digigal_transbian/pseuds/Digigal_transbian
Summary: Yellow Pearl finds what was missing from her relationship with Blue Pearl.OrYellow and Blue Pearl become the happy mothers of a gemling.
Relationships: Bismuth/Pearl/Pink Diamond's Original Pearl | Volleyball, Blue Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Series: Peridot's Gem Incubators [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742695
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Baby Green Pearl

Yellow Pearl likes to think she knows what she wants. 

As Yellow Diamond's old personal Pearl, she was given some freedoms other gems never had. She had a certain closeness with her Diamond, as a fair number of Pearls had with their owners. She was given leniency so long as she obeyed Yellow Diamond's every command.

She likes to think that she had a pretty good life as Yellow Diamond's personal confidante.

But when Era 3 truly began, she took to it like a duck to water. She's always had a strong will, able to roll with the punches and take the reigns as necessary. She still does odd jobs for Yellow Diamond, she likes to think the two of them have a friendly relationship, but the instant she could she went to Little Homeworld with Blue Pearl.

The two moved in together in an apartment building, they went to art classes together, they were already in love, but they would swear they fell in love all over again. One night, on one of the piers in Beach City, she proposed to Blue under the pale moonlight. The ocean breeze moved Blue's hair away from her eyes and immediately Yellow knew she made the right choice.

They married each other not long after Steven's breakdown, with the hybrid himself officiating the wedding. Not to be shown up, the next day, Yellow and Blue Diamond announced their engagement.

Like Pearl, like Diamond, she supposes.

As more time passed, the more Yellow Pearl felt unsure, incomplete. She has a perfect wife, in a perfect little town, surrounded by gems she's gotten closer with since she arrived, she's a well known model for gem fashion, but she still felt like something was missing.

So she took a walk into Beach City, hoping that something would come to her to help her fill that gap. Her wife was at an art club meeting, so she sent off a text of where she would be in case Blue got home first.

She wanders the town, making idle conversation with any gems that happen to be wherever she stops, but no flashes of inspiration come, no great revelations occur. Still she feels at a loss for what to do.

She steps out onto the pier, looking out as the sun glimmers off the ocean like little stars on the great cosmic sea.

She was drawn out of her thoughts by the sound of excited babbling. Turning her attention to the source, she spots a mother showing her child the ocean. The baby however, had their attention focused solely on the gem. She smiled at the baby slightly awkwardly, unsure of how to act around the particularly small human.

The mother follows her child's attention to the gem and smiles patiently before walking over.

"Hello there," The mother starts, "I'm Diane, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yellow Pearl," Yellow greets the now named Diane, "The pleasure is mine."

"You're one of those gems from Little Homeworld, right? How has Beach City been treating you so far?"

"I am, and things have been fine so far. Married my wife, Blue, about two months ago and haven't gotten any trouble from anyone around here. I understand that some humans aren't exactly appreciative of relationships like my wife's and mine, but I haven't run into any of them."

"Oh, congratulations!" Diane responds, "I wish you two the best! I'm glad you haven't run into any of those kinds of people, they're always a headache. My wife and I recently adopted this little one, some people weren't very… pleasant… about that fact."

"I see."

The two lapse into a comfortable silence, looking out at the ocean and watching the sunset reflect off the waves.

"So," Diane asks, breaking their little silence, "What brings you out to the pier this late?"

"I'm the happiest I've ever been with my wife," Yellow starts, "But I can't shake the feeling that something is missing from our lives."

"I know the feeling."

"You do?"

"Yes, my wife and I went through a similar thing before we adopted our little one. A child isn't for everyone, but it was for us."

"A child…"

As the baby clamps their tiny hand on Yellow Pearl's nose and giggles happily, the gem knows exactly what would fill the void she feels in her relationship with Blue.

☆◇☆

Yellow Pearl and her wife, Blue, live on the fourth floor of a five floor apartment building in Little Homeworld. 

She enters her little humble abode and is greeted by the smell of fresh citrus. Ever since the Pearls discovered candles their home has gained a permanent pleasant scent. She spots her wife reading an art magazine on the sofa. On the wall behind the sofa sits an oil painting of the Great Barrier Reef that was hand painted by Blue Pearl herself.

"Hey, Blue?" Yellow asks the love of her life.

"Yes, Yellow?" Blue looks up from her magazine, setting it on the coffee table.

"You know how we've talked about that feeling of something being missing to our relationship?" Yellow asks, taking a seat next to her loving wife.

"Yes?" Blue asks, "Do you have any ideas for what it could be?"

"I think I do."

"Oh?"

Yellow pauses for a moment, making absolutely sure of what she is about to say. She grabs her wife by the hands gently and looks directly into her eyes as she speaks.

"I want to have a baby with you."

☆◇☆

The next day, the two Pearls find themselves at Peridot's lab where the barn once stood in front of Peridot and Doctor Maheswaran, who has been learning more about gemkind ever since Little Homeworld was finished.

"Run that by me again, you want what?" Priyanka asks the married gems.

"We want to have a baby, and we thought it would be best to talk to the both of you about if there could be a process to do so."

"This is completely unprecedented, the closest we have ever seen to a gem baby is Steven and he's half human."

While Priyanka was trying to wrap her head around the logistics of gems having their own kids, Peridot was muttering under her breath at speeds only rivaled by that green haired kid in that one anime about superpowers. The only words any of the three of them could make out were "incubator", "growth supplement", and "revolutionary".

Peridot suddenly jumped up and started gleefully laughing, before making a mad sprint to the nearest warp pad, leaving the Pearls with Priyanka. The doctor turns her attention back to the Pearls.

"Are you sure you can handle the responsibility of a baby? It's no easy task, you'll be taking care of them until it's time for them to leave the nest." The doctor asks the gems.

"We were our Diamonds' Pearl's for over ten thousand of your years, I think taking care of a child is within our capabilities" Yellow says with a hint of smugness in her voice. "Yellow Diamond was trigger happy and known for her legendary fury in the empire, I've calmed her down from that more than enough times."

"And Blue Diamond was known for her explosive emotional powers," Blue picks up, "Her aura would flare with her emotions and could bring gems to their knees in tears. I've pulled her out of sobbing fits many times in the past."

"We think that a baby is the next step in our relationship, we're prepared for the trials and tribulations of parenthood."

In a flash of light, Peridot returns with a Jerry-rigged injector from the Prime Kindergarten. She pilots the machine over to the labs and sets a few robonoids on deconstruction. She grabs a sheet of metal and flies down on it, hovering just in front of the Pearls with a mad gleam in her eyes.

"Nyeh hehehe heh!" Peridot laughs like an inventor that has just had a massive breakthrough, "Come back tomorrow afternoon, I should have something to show you!"

She flies back up to the top of the injector, opening a panel and sifting through wires faster than should be possible. The two gems and the human on the ground look at each other, all of them clearly confused. The Pearl's shrug and head off to the warp pad, deciding to take the green gem's advice.

☆◇☆

"Behold!" Peridot proclaims enthusiastically, "My Gem Incubator!"

"Gem Incubator?" Blue Pearl asks.

"Yes! With this device, you two will be having as many babies as you could ever want! Well, hopefully. The idea is that you both produce some essence, then you fuse and do the same, and then that mixture gets added to a contained base to grow. If all goes well, the conditions in the incubator should create a gemling. Afterwards, a mixture of minerals and diamond essence should be added at regular intervals, similar to human eating, to promote gem development. I'll have to figure out the exact formulas for the development serum, but otherwise it should work to give the two of you gemlings!"

The device Peridot is standing in front of looks like a smaller Era One injector. A red node with four legs sits at the bottom, holding a glass pod that is filled with some kind of rainbow mineral oil. A holder for a gem core sits in the middle. On the side of the red nose, a diamond shaped port for where the gem essence goes is labeled. The essence pods sit off to the side on a table. Another port for the mineral infusion is also visible on the node.

"The mineral essence is determined by the chemical compositions of the parent gems in roughly equal parts. It's as much of a Meep Morp as it is a Science." Peridot explains, her professionalism returning as she speaks, "Fusions like Alexandrite or Fluorite should even be able to work in this machine! With a little help from Doctor Maheswaran, we should also be able to get this working to be able to make a form of gem hybrid, maybe, I'm not quite sure."

The Pearls look up from the little Peridot to see said doctor pouring through various diagrams and models, genetic and gemetic, slowly adjusting figures in a program Peridot set up to model various outcomes. She moves to pour her coffee into her cup, before deciding against it and chugging the bean juice straight from the pot like a college student during Finals.

"Are you sure it'll work?" Yellow asks carefully, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"Only way to know for certain would be to wait a few months until Babydot finishes the initial development stage." Peridot shrugs, "But I'm confident it'll work, I am a certified Kindergartener after all!"

"Babydot?" Yellow asks, "That's not a gem I've ever heard of before."

"Then behold!" Peridot pulls out a small device from her gem and presses a button on it. An incubator walks over to where they are with a small spherical gem core in its hold. The mineral oil inside is tinged a neon green, glistening with some diamond essence added to the mixture, "My gemling in progress, Babydot!"

The Pearls' eyes widen at the sight of the incubator in use moving towards them. Good to know that they can be moved with the parents anywhere with seemingly no consequence.

"Here we are in the future…" Blue mutters under her breath, taking in the sight of the gem incubator.

"Think of the diamond essence in the mixture as the base, the mineral oil as the nutrients, and your gem essences as the instructions." Peridot explains, clarifying to the two what the purposes of all the parts are.

"How long will this take?" Blue asks softly.

"We set the process to work over the course of nine months, the initial setup should take no more than ten to twenty minutes. Fill the respective essence basins to the brim, add in a nutrient packet weekly -the controller will notify you when it's time to refill it- and when the gemling is ready to form, the top will open and the claws will lift the gem out of the fluid. The gem itself will start to take shape around three and a half months in, and should grow to its full size by around the six month mark."

"What about the nutrient packets?" Yellow asks next.

"There's a storage space in the main node that I've already placed all the required packets for you. Since you're just two Pearls, it was easy enough to get the materials on short notice. I'll need to figure out a way to distribute all of these at some point, but I digress. A full 10 months of nutrient packets are in the node, you'll find them as well as some more detailed instructions easy enough."

"Ten months? I thought you said it was a nine month process?" Yellow asks. Peridot said it was a nine month process and she's giving them 10 months of supplies? Something doesn't add up to Yellow.

"It is, the extra month is in case your gemling takes a little longer than that nine months."

"I see." Yellow Pearl replies, "Thank you, Peridot."

"It's no problem at all, Yellow, Blue!" Peridot grins, "Now shoo, shoo, I've got science to do!"

The two Pearls take the six foot tall incubator to the nearest warp pad and head back to their apartment.

☆◇☆

In their bedroom back at their shared apartment, the Pearls are sitting on their bed, attempting to figure out how to set up the incubator. Blue Pearl holds the gem core in her hand while Yellow pours through the highly informative instruction manual Peridot left them. Ever since Peridot discovered coffee she's been able to work at an alarming rate, even for her. The fact that she was able to not only make two incubators, maybe more, and write a fully detailed instruction manual in a single day is both concerning and impressive.

Gems may not need sleep, but even they need rest.

The incubator, instruction manual, and nutrient packets are a testament to the magical powers of caffeine and the amount of rest Peridot has gotten recently. Regardless, Yellow Pearl finds it to be well written and in simple enough terms that even a Ruby could figure it out.

"Step One: Place the gem core in the holder." Yellow reads aloud from the manual, guiding Blue through the process.

Blue carefully places the core in the holder, floating just above any surface through some of the same technology found in a gravity wand.

"Step Two: Fill the bubble up to the black line with mineral oil."

Blue picks up the jug of mineral oil that Peridot left for them. Undoing the top, she pours the fluid into the bubble, watching as it covers the gem core entirely. The fluid reaches the black line and the jug is empty.

"Step Three: Add in two drops of each Diamond's essence to the mineral oil solution."

Blue Pearl does as the instructions guide, carefully adding the essence to the solution. The Diamond essence faintly tints the mixture a combination of white, blue, yellow, and pink.

"Step Four: Fill the gem essence tubes completely and attach them to the mixer. Fuse with your partner(s) and add the fusion's essence for extra gemetic information and variation."

"How do we fill the essences?" Blue asks.

"It says here that staying in a heated room and collecting our sweat will be sufficient."

"Alright, I'll go get our heater set up in the bathroom."

Blue grabs three of the vials and stores them in her gem before heading out to the hall closet. At the bottom of the closet sits their space heater, which is more of a comfort item for the gems. She takes the heater into their bathroom, Yellow following right behind her. Blue plugs the machine in and turns it as high as it can go. Yellow Pearl turns the shower on to help steam up the room like Yellow Diamond's extraction chamber.

An extraction chamber might be a useful thing to get built at some point, Yellow makes a mental note to bring this up to Peridot Cut-5XG the next time she sees her.

A few minutes pass and both gems are sweating their essences profusely. Focusing on the essence, they force it out of their light forms and slide it into the vials, filling them completely. The third vial remains empty. The two gems look at each other and silently fuse. Their forest green fusion sits quietly in their bathroom, slowly building up a sweat from all the humidity and heat in the room. A minute later, Forest Green Pearl extracts her essence into the remaining vial before infusing completely. 

Yellow turns off the shower as Blue turns the heater off and unplugs it from the far wall. Blue stores the heater in her gem while carefully carrying the essence vials back to their bedroom. 

"Step Five: Attach the mixer to the red node and twist the knob left to open the valve."

Blue sifts through the bags and packs of various things on the bed before finding the mixer. She attaches their essence vials to the mixer before attaching that to the machine itself. With a flick of the wrist, she twists the knob and the valve opens.

"Step Six: Empty a nutrient packet into the nutrient slot every week until your gemling is complete. The controller device will ping whenever it is time for another feeding."

Blue selects one of the nutrient packets at random and opens it, looking inside to see a fine, white powder. She pours the powder carefully into the receptacle, careful not the spill any.

"Step Seven: Press the incubate button on the remote. Note, for incubating multiple gems, add the respective doses of the nutrient packet and an extra gem core. For 2 gem cores, add 2 nutrient packets weekly. For 3 gem cores, add 3 nutrient packets weekly."

Blue searches around the controller for the incubator before finding the glowing white incubate button. She presses it and the machine whirs to life. The top of the bubble closes and the nutrients are injected into the mineral oil. Finally, the Pearls' essences are added in, making the fluid inside the bubble a vibrant swirl of solar yellow, ocean blue, and forest green.

"And now we wait."

☆◇☆

Four months later, the expecting Pearls invite some friends over for tea. 

Pearl, Pink Pearl, and Bismuth arrive at their door at exactly noon. Blue opens the door with a wide smile and ushers her guests in. A fresh cup of Black tea is set up for Bismuth, a cup of White tea for the White Crystal Gem Pearl, and a cup of Chamomile for Pink Pearl.

"So, what's been going on with you two lately?" Crystal Gem Pearl asks Blue.

"Well, Crystal, we have wonderful news!"

"Oh? You do?" Crystal asks.

"We do," Blue's voice is rich with excitement, "Oh, Yellow, honey!"

"Coming dear!" Yellow calls from the other room.

Yellow walks into the living room, incubator following her carefully. When she reaches the center of the room, the incubator proceeds to settle itself down. The guest gems eyes lock onto the strange device, wondering if it has anything to do with the news they have. In the bubble on the top of the contraption, a small pearl can be seen floating in the fluid mixture.

"We're having a baby gemling!" Blue Pearl beams. Crystal had just taken a sip of tea and ended up choking on it when Blue made the announcement. Pink's eye widens in curiosity while Bismuth pats her girlfriend on the back. When Crystal's choking fit ends, she regains her voice.

"What!?!" Crystal yells in surprise. The last time she heard of a gem having a baby, that gem was half human and Rose had to give her own gem up so the baby could be born. Two gems having a baby, though? She never thought it possible. Yellow rests her hand on top of the incubator, patting it gently.

"We brought it up to Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG and the human doctor a few months ago." Yellow explains, "Not long after we said anything, 5XG runs off to the warp pad and disappears. The human doctor explained how babies generally are to us and we agreed that we could handle the responsibility, it's hardly different from being a Diamond's Pearl after all."

The group shares a chuckle at Yellow's description of the Diamonds before Blue continues on in place of her wife.

"Next thing we know, Peridot comes back on the warp pad riding an injector from the Prime Kindergarten like a mad gem. She kicked us out of the labs and told us to come by next afternoon, which we did. When we got there, she showed us this little marvel."

"What is it?" Pink asks.

"It's a gem incubator." Yellow says with no uncertain amount of smugness in her voice, "5XG believed it would work to be able to allow gems to reproduce, creating new gems without destroying planets in the process, and her science checks out as far as I can tell. She made two as far as I could see out of the Era One injector she took a joyride on."

Crystal and Bismuth freeze in surprise at that. Creating new gems without destroying a planet? Where was this tech during the war? These incubators are practically what Rose was fighting for back then, and they were made so easily, so quickly. Peridot even made a few out of a single one of the model of injector that was present during that era.

How many gems could they have saved from being shattered if these were invented back then?

"She's come by a few times to check on the progress of our little gemling." Blue Pearl continues on, not noticing the Crystal Gems' looks of confliction, "Bringing her little 'Babydot' and any extra supplies she whips up for after the little ones form."

"Peridot has one too?" Crystal asks, having dropped her previous train of thought.

"She does." Yellow replies at the same time as Blue responds, "Ours is better."

☆◇☆

Seven months after incubation began, the two gems decided to take the incubator with them around Little Homeworld.

On their way back home, incubator following faithfully behind Blue, they come across Garnet and Amethyst.

"Hey guys!" Amethyst calls to the two Pearl's, "Whatchya got there?"

"Hello, Amethyst." Yellow politely says, "Take a look and guess what we have."

Amethyst walks forward and looks into the bubble on top of the machine. Inside the bubble, she can see a fully formed Pearl gem, though she can't make out what color the gem might be.

"Fixing up some old friend of yours?"

"Nope," Blue Pearl says, "We're having a baby!"

"What!?" Amethyst excitedly yells.

"Taking the little one for a walk," Garnet cracks a slight smile and flashes them a thumbs up. "Sunlight is good for babies. You two will make fine parents."

The controller pings and the two Pearls check the notification.

"You should probably feed her though." Garnet remarks with a grin.

The Pearl's eyes widen as they immediately turn to head home.

The two of them arrive home in the early afternoon. Yellow heads off towards

"Oh, I can't wait for our little gemling to form!"

"Neither can I, Blue. Neither can I."

☆◇☆

Nine months to the day after incubation began and it was finally time for their gemling to form.

The two Pearls sit on their bed, watching the incubator carefully. Any moment now and their little gemling will be in their arms, and the two gems will be a happier, fuller family. Peridot came by a week ago to drop off some supplies for when the gemling forms, including the nutrient growth supplement. It's a milky champagne colored mixture for while the gemling is in such a young stage of development, when they grow older they can be introduced to more complex forms of mineral intake.

The two gems sit in anticipation, watching their gemling's gem for several minutes. Several minutes become several hours. The device is showing that their baby will be forming any minute now.

At 10:34 pm, the machine whirs to life, startling the expecting wives. They watch on with bated breath as the top of the machine opens like a flower and the holding arm extends upwards, holding the gem out flat. The little pearl begins to glow a faint glow as their baby forms right before their eyes.

The two Pearls reach forwards to hold on to their newborn gemling, Blue on the child's left, Yellow on her right. The gemling's form solidifies around her green tinged gem, revealing the sight of their baby to them for the first time.

The gemling's hair sits in a messy, wavy bob that curls outwards. Her eyes are a vibrant emerald green, her outfit is a seafoam shade with frills that extend from her shoulders and hip. Her gem sits exactly where her parents' gems do, right in the middle of her chest.

She even has her mother's distinctive nose.

The newly formed gemling opens her eyes to the sight of her two loving parents, holding back tears of joy.

"Spring," Yellow whispers, "Spring Green Pearl."

Blue nods silently, not taking her eyes off their newborn. The now named Spring Green Pearl babbles happily and reaches for her parents.

Tears slowly drip down Yellow's smiling face as finally, her little family feels complete.

☆Bonus☆

Yellow and Blue Diamond weren't expecting any calls that day.

Usually their old Pearls call occasionally to simply talk like old friends, but as of the last nine months, those calls have been becoming more and more infrequent. Two earth months ago, the calls stopped entirely, with no reason given from their Pearls. 

Regardless, they've been busy themselves. Yellow undoing the old fusion experiments and Blue bottling her clouds for some gems to be able to experience whenever they wish. White's been hanging around the both of them more often, lending a hand here and there whenever she would.

Yellow and Blue found themselves with White and Spinel in Blue's extraction chamber when the call came in. The communicators opened up to reveal an absolutely giddy Blue Pearl and a similarly excited Yellow Pearl on their screens. The two start, cutting each other off, before Yellow Pearl gives Blue the reigns and disables her own communicator. Yellow appears on Blue's screen before Blue begins.

"Hello, we have some exciting news!" Blue Pearl says, barely containing her excitement, "Can you come over at some point soon, there's something we wish to show you!"

"Of course, Pearl." Blue Diamond smiles, "What is it you wish to show us?"

"It's a surprise!" Blue Pearl sings out, her wife rolling her eyes playfully off to the side.

"Of course, we'll all be over soon enough."

"Thank you!" Blue Pearl cheers before deactivating her communicator. 

"Well she certainly was in a good mood." Yellow remarks with a light grin, "I wonder what's got them so excited that we have to go to them to see it?"

"Shall we?" White asks, genuinely curious as to what has the Pearls so excited.

"Five more minutes." Spinel murmurs comfortably.

Yellow and Blue Diamond share a chuckle at Spinel as White's face pulls a small smile.

White Diamond loves her family.

-◇-

The Diamonds and Spinel arrive through the warp pad after shrinking themselves down to be the same heights as the other gems, before heading off towards the Pearls apartment complex. When they arrive at apartment 45-D on the fourth floor, Blue Diamond knocks gently on the door.

When the door opens, they are greeted by Yellow Pearl, who's expression quickly shifts into an excited one.

"Oh! You're here already! Come in, come in!" Yellow Pearl ushers the Diamonds into her humble abode. White takes a seat on the armchair, Yellow and Blue Diamond take their places on the sofa, and Spinel takes the far end of the sofa that Yellow and Blue are seated on.

"Tea?" Yellow Pearl asks them as they get comfortable. The four guests give their affirmations and Yellow heads back to the kitchen to prepare some tea. A few minutes pass and she comes back out with the Spinel's and the Diamonds' favorite teas: White tea for White Diamond, Peppermint tea for Blue Diamond, Chamomile tea for Yellow Diamond, and Hibiscus for Spinel. She sets two cups of green tea down on the table to the side

"Oh, Blueberry!" Yellow Pearl calls into the other room, using their nicknames for when the Diamonds are over given that they share the same colors.

"Yes, my precious Lemon Drop?" Blue Pearl's voice carries into the room.

"Could you bring our little surprise out here, honey?"

"Certainly!"

The Diamonds were expecting for anything when the Pearls called them over to visit. The one thing they didn't expect was to see was Blue Pearl walking in with a small green gem in her arms, wrapped in a small spring green blanket.

"Diamonds, Spinel, meet our gemling, Spring Green Pearl!" Blue Pearl beams at the guests.

Spinel's jaw comically hits the floor at the sight of the little gemling. White Diamond's eyes blow wide open as her lips curl upwards, mouth slightly open in shock. Yellow Diamond's face is one of pure, excited shock while Blue Diamond squeals like a schoolgirl at how cute the little green gemling is.

"Hey, little gem," Yellow Pearl coos to Green Pearl, "Do you wanna meet your Diamond grandparents and aunt Spinel?"

Green Pearl babbles happily and claps her tiny hands, which her parents take as a yes. Spinel and the Diamonds feel their hearts melting at the sight, while Spinel's legs start bouncing excitedly at being called the gemling's aunt.

"Do you want to hold her, Spinel?" Blue Pearl asks Spinel, being the closest gem to her at the time.

"Really?" Spinel asks, now nervous. Green is just a little thing, she's afraid of hurting her in any way.

"Just be gentle with her and I don't see why not." Yellow Pearl shrugs, holding little Green out towards the pink gem. Spinel and the gemling lock eyes in an unnecessarily tense moment before the gemling pats Spinel on the cheek curiously. Spinel shifts her face in strange ways, making Spring laugh.

"Now now, Spinel," Blue Diamond presses, "Don't keep her all to yourself, let her grandparents have a chance to hold her for a bit."

Pouting, Spinel gently hands Spring Green to White Diamond, who looks ready to commission a mural of Spring for the palace and give her her own moon.

"How did she happen?" White asks the lucky parents of the spring green bundle of joy.

"The Peridot that called Yellow a clod a few years ago made a couple incubators out of old injector parts she found at the Prime Kindergarten. They work on similar principles to the injectors, just less parasitic to a planet." Yellow Pearl explains, grinning slightly at the annoyed tinge in Yellow Diamond's eye at the mention of that day.

"You're going to change the world, little gem." White whispers to Spring before holding her out to Yellow and Blue Diamond. The two Diamonds take hold of the baby and begin fawning over how adorable she is.

Watching the Diamonds fawn over her baby, Yellow Pearl has everything she could ever want.

**Author's Note:**

> Lesbian Rock Aliens Have A Baby.
> 
> In Other News, a local green mad scientist gem has discovered a new way to create life.
> 
> Our favorite Aro/Ace Peridot is now an expecting mother. I think she'd be a Chaotic good single mother, with Lapis as godmother/regular babysitter for emergencies.
> 
> Happy Mother's Day!


End file.
